Miracle
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: After seeing Kosuke and Ai in an awkward position, Sano runs off. He realizes though that he was jealous, and that’s when Kosuke comes in. Ep 47


Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own The Law of Ueki. If I did then…I wouldn't be righting this fan fiction. Kosuke would also be with Ai or Sano.

Summary: After seeing Kosuke and Ai in an awkward position, Sano runs off. He realizes though that he was jealous, and that's when Kosuke comes in. Ep 47

Rated: T (for teen)

Pairing: KosukexSano One sided KosukexAi

Warning: Some swearing, some OOC, and of course yaoi

Genre: General, Romance

Me: My fifth Law of Ueki drabble. Enjoy.

* * *

He wasn't suppose to see it, but he did. It was the night before the final battle where Team Ueki would get to battle Anom and save the world once and for all. Sano saw Kosuke the guy he had a crush on for a long time, on top of his bed with Ai underneath him. His reaction wasn't suppose to be the one he had.

"S-Sano, what are you doing here?" Ai asked him. Not a good question even though it should be answered.

Sano was going into Kosuke's room to give him something really important. It was a lucky charm that he received from his God Candidate Inumaru. Inumaru told him to pass it on to someone really important to him in his life, and Sano decided to give it to Kosuke. If only he didn't see the two together.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" he finally said as he ran out of the room.

"Sano wait!" Kosuke called out to him, but Sano refused to stop.

Kosuke got off of Ai and ran after him. Ai frowned when he did, "I hope Sano doesn't think that we were doing that…"

* * *

_I was a fool to think that Ueki liked me… _Sano thought to himself as he continued running to god knows where, He liked Mori from the beginning. Dammit! If she didn't exist then maybe… 

Sano stopped. He smiled sadly, "Am I really that jealous of Mori that I don't want her to exist?"

Sano suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. He sighed. It was probably Kosuke trying to tell him that it wasn't what he saw. He was always in denial when it came to those situations.

"Go away Ueki. I already know that it's you."

Just as he predicted, Kosuke came out of the bushes frowning, "Sano, it wasn't what you saw."

"I already know that you like Mori. Don't deny it."

"That's the thing! I-"

Sano wouldn't let him finish. He was about to turn tail and run. Kosuke saw what he was planning and grabbed his shoulder, "Sano listen to me!"

"What's there to listen to?"

"Sano-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

He struggled to get away from Kosuke, but the Heavenly being proved to be stronger.

"I don't like Mori if that's what you were thinking!" Kosuke finally told him.

Sano wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. Kosuke was lying to him to make him feel better.

"Please…stop lying…Kosuke…" Sano told him. He realized that he called him by his first name. He didn't realize that he was crying though.

Kosuke was stunned at the fact that Sano called him by his first name, and even more surprised that he was crying. The Sano he knew always had a strong front but this Sano…

"It wasn't what you think," Kosuke took a deep breathe before he explained, "Mori did confess to me, but I turned her down. I told her that I liked someone else. I was just happy to be her friend…and I told her who I liked, and when I did, I accidentally tripped on something and fell on top of her and that's what you saw…"

Sano still wouldn't believe him, "Then, why does she have-"

"I gave it to her for safety for the final battle. I gave one to Rinko and Hideyoshi as well, but I didn't get to give you yours."

Kosuke searched his pockets until he found a lucky charm. Unlike Mori's, Rinko's and Hideyoshi's who were given lucky charms, the lucky charm was a cross necklace.

"I only give this to the one I love," Kosuke told Sano which surprised him, "Please close your eyes, Sano."

Sano didn't know why he listened to Kosuke, but he closed his eyes. Kosuke put the necklace on him. It really matched him.

"It looks good on you," Kosuke complimented.

Sano opened his eyes to see the necklace on him, "Kosuke…this is…"

"I got it from Koba sen. He told me to pass it on to someone I really cherish."

Sano blushed slightly. Kosuke smiled as he wiped the tears that were in his eyes, "You should know who I like Sano."

"Kosuke…"

Kosuke took the charm that Sano was clutching in his left hand. It was a bracelet made from shiny white seashells. The Heavenly being put it on his left wrist, "You're lucky charm is pretty unique."

"Inumaru gave it to me, but I changed the color of the seashells since he messed it up…" Sano was cut off when Kosuke leaned in and kissed him. _Kosuke._

Sano returned the kiss with a lot of passion. The kiss seem to have lasted for eternity before they broke the kiss.

"Thanks for understanding my feelings for you, Sano," Kosuke told him with his usual grin.

"I should be thanking you…Kosuke…"

With that the two embraced.

* * *

Me: Fifth Law of Ueki drabble done!

Yohko: Why did it take you so long? It's all ready midnight!

Me: I was posting Pokemon the Movie 7 Japanese with English subtitles on Youtube, and I was downloading the Law of Ueki episodes.

Yohko: Figures.

Me: Remember to read and review, nya! The next drabble and final drabble (before school starts for me) will come next week, so ja ne!


End file.
